Cadena de favores en el White Day
by Greykushiro
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde llegaría Yamato por conseguir el chocolate favorito de Uehara? Una desafortunada acción del destino hace que en manos de su mayor rival, el inspector Morofushi, caiga una lista de chocolates donde se especifica el chocolate favorito de Uehara. Y para conseguir dicha lista, Yamato debe cumplir una serie de recados nada graciosos para él. ¿Conseguirá salvar el White Day?


_**CADENA DE FAVORES EN EL WHITE DAY**_

14 de marzo. Este día es bastante conocido en Japón como el día del White Day: los hombres que recibieron chocolate el día de San Valentín regalan chocolate a las mujeres como muestra de agradecimiento y de amor. Este día, todas las chicas esperan su chocolate de su amado cuando hace un mes era justo al revés, los chicos esperaban algún chocolate por parte de las chicas. Esto establecerá varios ataques de histeria por parte de la chicas y algún que otro acoso...

En la Central Policial de Nagano, esto no pasa desapercibido y menos para uno de los mejores inspectores, que se ve ahora escondido en el baño huyendo de las miradas de las oficiales de tráfico...

-¡No se preocupe, inspector Yamato!-le daba ánimos uno de los detectives más novatos-¡Esto solo dura un día!

-Un día eterno...-gruñó Yamato mientras se lavaba las manos-¡¿Acaso tú sabes lo que es encontrarte con una redada en plena puerta en dónde te cachean?! ¡Y ahora me dirás que es idea del Jefe de la Primera División Kuroda!

-N-no... Hombre... El Jefe Kuroda también está algo confuso con eso... A él no le han cacheado...

-¡Ni falta que hace! ¡¿Quién se va a fijar en un viejo de 50 años, con cara de pocos amigos y con una quemadura en el ojo?!-chilló Yamato encendiendo la máquina de secar las manos mientras el detective le hacía señas mientras palidecía.

-Que tenga 50 años no quiere decir que sea viejo, Yamato.

Y ahí estaba la razón de aquellas señas. Como si hubiese sido invocado, se encontraba allí el Jefe de la Primera División de la Central de Nagano, Hyoue Kuroda, echándose colirio en su ojo sano. Nadie sabe lo que esconde detrás de la lente oscura, donde tiene la quemadura, pero según Uehara (y gran parte de la Central), tiene una prótesis. Esto ha hecho que más de una vez Yamato objetase que Kuroda debía disfrazarse alguna vez de pirata...

-¡J-Jefe Kuroda! Buenos días, señor.

-No intentes arreglarlo, Yamato. Y tú...-señaló al detective-¡¿No tienes un caso que resolver?!

-¡S-sí, señor!

El detective salió lo más rápido posible del baño.

-Yamato... ¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene lo de cachear a los policías en la entrada?

-Bueno, señor... Es el White Day, ya sabe...

-¿El qué?-cerró el bote de colirio y se miró al espejo mientras se colocaba las gafas.

-El White Day, señor...-le repitió cansado mientras sacudía las manos.

-Pero si todos los días nieva en Nagano.

Yamato ya no sabía si se estaba quedando con él o porque de verdad no sabía lo que era el White Day.

-Pues... Es ese día en el que los chicos debemos regalar chocolate a las chicas... Al revés que en San Valentín... ¿No ha regalado un chocolate a su mujer?

-No tengo mujer.

-(¡Bien, Yamato!)

-¿Tantas cosas raras hacemos en Japón?

-Bueno... Usted ha estado en coma 10 años, así que a lo mejor no se acuerda...

-Hmpf... ¡Mandaré a las de tráfico a patrullar, que es lo que deben hacer! ¡Esto es un Central Policial, no una Central de Relaciones Personales!

Y se fue dando un portazo con el cual tembló todos los cimientos de la Central.

(Sala de los inspectores)

-¡Si te lo digo yo, Koumei! ¡Hay que ir con cuidado por esta Central! ¡Ya he pedido un escudo de los antidisturbios y todo!-dijo Yamato delante de la mesa del inspector Morofushi, el cual leía su libro "Koumei de 2º A".

-Pues no sé la razón del porqué tanto trajín-pasó una página tranquilamente-. Con esa cara que tienes, espantas a toda mujer habida y por haber.

-¡¿Y tú cierras alguna vez tu maldita boca?! ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé por qué estás así!-le gritó señalándole-¡A ti no te han arrinconado en la entrada y te han cacheado para ver si llevabas chocolate, ¿verdad?! ¡Y te has picado porque a mí si que me lo han hecho! ¡Porque soy mejor que tú!

-Por favor, no grites tanto que no me concentro... En serio, lo de cerrar la boca te lo tendrías que aplicar tú también-le dijo al mismo tiempo que se giraba y se tapaba un oído.

-¡Esto es alucinante! ¡Que te den! ¡No puedo hablar con nadie en esta Central!

-¿Has probado con Uehara?

-No me quiere ni ver... No sé... Está de mal humor...

-¡Inspector Yamato!-entró Uehara en la sala, con evidente enfado-¡El Jefe Kuroda pide los archivos del anterior caso!

-Ah, bueno...-cogió unas hojas de su mesa y se las pasó.

Las cogió con un golpe seco y se largó sin más dejando a los inspectores algo confusos.

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No hay quien hable con ella!

-¿La has dado chocolate?

Craso error. Mucho esquivar chicas para que al final Yamato se olvidara de comprar el chocolate de Uehara.

-¿Y-y por qué tendría que dárselo si ella no me regaló ninguno?

-Básicamente, tú te comiste el suyo en San Valentín. Aquél que decías que tenía forma de melocotón.

-¡Eso no cuenta! Tenía hambre y lo único que vi a mano en su mesa fue esa chocolatina de forma extraña.

Tras suspirar viendo la ineptitud de Yamato, el inspector Morofushi le dibujó la chocolatina con forma de melocotón en su cuadernillo y le dio la vuelta delante de sus narices para que viera la verdadera forma de aquella chocolatina.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa chocolatina era...?

-Sí.

-¿Y era para...?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto?

-Eso me preguntó yo desde que te conocí en Primaria.

-Esto...-una oficial se asomó a la puerta y todos los inspectores se callaron-¿Está el inspector Morofushi?

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó dejando el libro en la mesa.

-Esto... Me lo ha dado mi superiora...-y temblando como un flan, le dio un papel para luego salir corriendo como un tomate.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron los más curiosos.

-Nada importante... Creo que se ha confundido de lista... Es una lista de chocolates y con los nombres de todas las oficiales de tráfico... También viene el de Uehara...

-(¿En serio no se da cuenta del significado de esa lista?) ¡Un momento!-saltó Yamato de su silla al percatarse del nombre de Uehara-¡Dame eso!

-¿Por qué? Es mío.

-¡Pero no lo quieres para nada!

-Puedo usarlo como hoja en sucio. O marcapáginas.

-¿Qué quieres por ella?

Yamato se dio cuenta de su error al formular aquella pregunta al ver la mirada de maliciosa de Morofushi. Había dejado su destino en manos de su rival por culpa de un papelito.

-Pues, últimamente, no me llevo muy bien con el inspector Saegusa... Ya sabes... Chocamos bastante en personalidad y dinero...

-¿Y hay alguien en esta Central con el que te lleves bien?

-Pues nada...-suspiró a la vez que se disponía a romper aquel papel vital para Yamato.

-¡No, espera! Sigue... Yo te escucho-y volvió a odiar aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su rival.

-Quiero que le hagas firmar estos documentos-y le pasó un taco de folios-. Son casos en los que he colaborado con él, pero se resiste en firmar porque no quiere verme ni en pintura. Ya lo entenderás. Si lo consigues, te daré este papelito-y se lo pasó por las narices.

-(¡Maldito seas!)

Cogió los folios y se marchó en busca del condenado Saegusa.

La verdad es que a él tampoco le hacía gracia Saegusa: siempre lamiendo el culo del Jefe Kuroda y riéndose de él y Morofushi cuando tenía tiempo. El inspector Saegusa pertenece al Escuadrón Takeda, escuadrón dirigido por el inspector Takeda al que pertenecía Yamato, y nunca se llevó bien con los integrantes de dicho escuadrón. Se podría decir que comparando su rivalidad con Morofushi y su odio hacia el escuadrón, la rivalidad con Morofushi parecía más bien amor platónico.

Se encontró al inspector Saegusa en la cafetería tomando su café matutino mientras ojeaba el periódico. Se armó de valor y avanzó hacia él.

-Sabía que la atmósfera se estaba enturbiando...-bajó el periódico de sopetón y lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Yamato-Y eras tú.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Saegusa-y le dejó el taco de folios en la mesa.

-¿Y esto? ¿Ahora eres el perro de Morofushi?

Si aquello no hubiera estado lleno de policías, le habría metido tal bastonazo que no se despertaría hasta que Japón ganara el Mundial de fútbol.

-Koumei quiere estos papeles firmados.

-Y yo quiero perderos de vista, y mira dónde estás. Interrumpiéndome en mi café y en mi lectura. Y si eso no es suficiente, me estás espantando a las féminas que esperan mi chocolate-y guiñó el ojo a una oficial que estaba en la mesa de al lado, la cual le lanzó una mirada de asco y se fue a otra mesa.

-¿No has pensado que a lo mejor eres tú quien las espanta?

-Dile a Morofushi que no pienso firmar esos papeles. Que se los coma de uno en uno-y le dio un sorbo al café mientras estiraba el periódico.

-(Si le digo eso a Koumei, ya me puedo ir olvidando del papel de los chocolates y de Uehara...) ¿Y qué milagro tiene que surgir para que los firmes?

-Que te vuelvas a unir al Escuadrón Takeda.

-¡Ni loco!-se levantó de un salto de la mesa y media Central se les quedó mirando.

-Tranqui, tranqui, Yamato. Lo único que quiero es que le des este chocolate a la oficial de tráfico esa que es gordita y bastante guapa.

-De ahí podemos omitir lo de bastante guapa...

-Pues nada... Si no hay chocolate, no hay firma.

-(Ni tampoco lista...) Está bien... Pero se necesitará más que un milagro.

Saegusa sonrió maliciosamente y le estrechó el chocolate.

-Tú resuelves cualquier caso, ¿no? Dudo mucho que al perro de Morofushi se le dé mal dar un chocolate.

Y con mala gana e instinto asesino ante ese comentario, cogió el chocolate.

-Cuando se lo entregues, firmaré estos papeles. ¡Ah! Y quiero verla comiéndolo aquí.

-¿Pero ella te ha regalado chocolate en San Valentín?

-¿Quieres la firma o no?

Y con un gruñido, se levantó y se fue de la cafetería.

Por el pasillo, observaba el paquete con un mal presentimiento:

-(Como Uehara me vea dándole este paquete a la oficial gorda, se cambia de nacionalidad y se marcha del país...)

-¡Inspector Yamato!-aquel chillido casi le hace soltar el chocolate.

El detective Akiyama, también del Escuadrón Takeda, fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Pues...-y miró el chocolate.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿Se va a declarar a alguien?!

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Ni muerto!

-Ya veo...

Hoy no era su día de suerte. Al lado estaba Uehara llevando unos papeles.

-¡Ah, espera! ¡No es lo que parece!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es lo que parece, eh?-y pasó de largo.

-(¡¿Por qué esto me está sucediendo a mí?!)

-¿Es un chocolate para la detective Uehara?

-¡Claro que no, bocazas! Es de Saegusa. Me ha pedido que se lo dé a la gorda esa de tráfico...

-¡Ah! ¡Esa no para de seguirme por toda la Central! Ahora creo que debe de estar patrullando...

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Huy, inspector Yamato! ¿Ese chocolate no será mío?-preguntó una oficial que pasaba al lado.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, perra?! ¡Es mío!-saltó otra.

-¿Te gustó mi chocolate de San Valentín?-una tercera apareció.

-(¡Por Dios, son como cucarachas! ¡Aparecen por todos los sitios!) ¡Ven aquí!

Arrastró a Akiyama a una sala vacía.

-¿Dices que está patrullando?

-Sí. Acaba de salir ahora.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si no doy este chocolate, Saegusa no firmará los papeles, Koumei no me dará la lista de chocolates y yo no podré comprar el chocolate favorito de Uehara!

-Aunque, creo que después me ha dicho que quería invitarme a un café o algo así...

-(¡El tonto dio con la clave!)-se le encendió la bombilla a Yamato-Akiyama, quiero que le des este chocolate a la gorda esa.

-¡¿Eeh?! ¡Pero si no me gusta!

-¡¿Te atreves a cuestionar a un superior?!

-¡No! Pero... Es que no puedo ir a tomar el café... Tengo que darle un recado al subinspector Kano...

-¡Pues se lo das y vuelves!

-¡No da tiempo! ¡Tengo que pedirle que me de el archivo de aquel caso del robo!

-¡¿Y?!

-Pues que solo está a esa hora... ¡Ya sé! ¿Y si se lo pide usted y después le doy yo el chocolate a la oficial?

-(Otra vez no, por favor...)

-Bueno, debo irme...

-¡Espera! Lo haré...-respondió recordando que había mucho en juego.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Y otra vez, a hacer recaditos.

Se encontró al subinspector Kano, también componente del Escuadrón Takeda, en su despacho.

-¿Y dices que Akiyama necesita el archivo de aquel robo?

-Sí.

-Siento decirte que eso no será posible. Lo tiene el Jefe Kuroda.

-(No puede ser...)

-Pero puedo conseguírtelo si me haces un favor...-y sonrió maliciosamente-Saegusa me ha comentado que andas haciendo de recadero y perrito por la Central.

-(¡Bastardo..!)

-Quiero que le pidas al inspector Takeda un aumento de sueldo.

-¿Y no hay algo menos peligroso?

-Bueno, a no ser que se lo quieras pedir personalmente al Jefe Kuroda...

-Voy...

Y emprendió su búsqueda por la Central buscando al hombre que más odiaba, a aquel prepotente de Takeda, su jefe en el escuadrón. Se lo encontró hablando de sus casos con unas detectives novatas, las cuales, al ver a Yamato bastante enfadado, se esfumaron. Nunca hubo buena relación entre Yamato y Takeda.

-Vaya, vaya... Si es mi querido Yamato.

-Ahórrate los sarcasmos, vejestorio, y saca el dinero. Tus agentes quieren un aumento de sueldo.

-¿Y esa es forma de pedírmelo? Lo siento, pero no.

-(Usaré la palabra mágica...) ¿Y qué debo hacer para que lo hagas?

-¡Muy buena pregunta, querido amigo! Resulta que no he comprado a mi mujer aún el chocolate y estaba pensando en usar el ordenador central para saber las mejores marcas de chocolate de Nagano, pero da la casualidad de que no me sé la contraseña del Internet... Y me ha llegado a mis oídos que ambicionas una lista de chocolates que tiene Morofushi... Si me consigues esa lista, hablaré con ellos lo del sueldo.

-¡Pero si todo esto es para...!

-Toma-y le dio un fajo de yenes-. Consígueme el mejor chocolate de todos.

Y se fue tarareando. Yamato sabía que si se suicidaba ahora mismo sería más fácil que conseguir aquella puñetera lista. ¿Qué haría ahora? "Oye, Koumei, que necesito tu lista para completar una cadena de favores para conseguir esa misma lista".

-(Como diga eso, se reirá en mi cara... A no ser que...)

Puede que fuera el plan más descabellado que haya hecho en su vida, pero era vital. Entró en la zona de las detectives y se detuvo ante un grupito que cuchicheaba.

-Esto... Hola...

Todas se giraron y se sonrojaron.

-Quería preguntaros cuál es el chocolate que os gusta más... ¿Qué marca os parece la más rica?

-¡Pero qué bajo has caído, inspector Yamato!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Uehara bastante enfadada.

-¡No es lo que parece!

-¡Pues explícamelo!

-¡Es que Takeda quiere comprar un chocolate para su mujer, y necesito saber marca de algún chocolate que esté rico!

-¿Y por qué Takeda?

-Porque... ¡Déjalo, no lo entenderías!

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡No entiendo a un hombre que liga con otras mujeres un mes después de San Valentín!

-¡Espera!

Pero ya se había ido.

-A mí me gusta Preciado...-contestó una detective-Lo venden aquí cerca...

-A mí también.

-Está bastante rico.

-¿Y dónde decís que es?

-En la chocolatería de la esquina.

Y con el ánimo por los suelos, se encaminó a la chocolatería y compró dicho chocolate con el dinero que le dio Takeda.

-¿Y seguro que la gustará?

-A todas les gusta.

-Ya sabes que mi mujer es la persona más sofisticada que existe en Nagano y...

-¡¿Y sabe la persona más sofisticada de Nagano que su marido le tiras los tejos a la inspectora de la Tercera División?!

-Vale, vale... Hablaré con Kano. Soy un hombre de palabra.

(Despacho de Kano)

-Has conseguido lo imposible, Yamato.

-(No, aún no...)

-Aquí tengo los archivos del robo. Kuroda me los dio hace media hora.

-¡¿Y no podrías haberme avisado?!

-Cada cual lucha por sus intereses, Yamato- y sonrió pícaramente-. Usted lucha por la señorita Uehara y nosotros por un sueldo digno.

-Métete tus palabras por donde yo te diga-cogió el archivo y se fue.

(Cafetería)

-¡Aquí tienes tus dichosos archivos!

-¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!

-¡Dale el chocolate!

-¡Claro, claro!-asintió enérgico Akiyama.

A lo lejos vio a Saegusa observando a la oficial gorda y se sentó al lado suyo. Cuando Saegusa vio cómo daba el primer mordisco al chocolate, sacó su boli y empezó a firmar los papeles.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido, Yamato. Se nota que tu impulso hacia la atractiva Uehara te mueve allá adonde sea-y dejó la última hoja firmada en el taco-Llevándote incluso a ser el perro de Morofushi.

Ya no se aguantó. Al coger el taco de hojas, volcó "sin querer" el café ardiente y cayó justamente en la entrepierna de Saegusa.

Yamato dejó la cafetería con los chillidos de Saegusa como banda sonora por su gran vistoria.

(Sala de los inspectores)

-¡Ya está! ¡Aquí los tienes!-dejó el taco en la mesa de Morofushi.

-Es verdad que el amor puede mover montañas...-dijo mientras pasaba el dedo por las esquinas de los folios para contarlos.

-¡Dame ahora mismo la lista!

-¿La lista?

-¡Mira, Koumei, no te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Esa lista que te dio la oficial con el nombre de todas las oficiales y trabajadoras de la Central con su chocolate favorito!

-Ah, esa... La he tirado-y se giró moviendo la mano quitándole importancia-Era un papelucho que no servía ni para limpiar el café derramado.

Yamato ya no sabía si darse un tiro allí mismo o dárselo a Morofushi. Lo agarró de la pechera y lo zarandeó hasta casi desnucarlo.

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO TÚ SABES POR LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR POR ESA MIERDA DE PAPEL?! ¡Y lo más gracioso de todo es que no eres consciente de lo que está pasando aquí! ¡Esa oficial te dio ese papel para que les regalaras un chocolate a todas aquellas a las que te habían dado el chocolate en San Valentín, que según tú, era porque te había tocado en un sorteo! ¡Pero eso no te entra en la cabeza! ¡Lo único que haces es pasar de todo! ¡No te importa nadie! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Prepotente!

-¡Inspector Yamato!-chilló Uehara desde la puerta-¡Para! ¡Que lo matas!

Yamato le soltó y pegó un puñetazo a la mesa en señal de frustración. ¡Tanto para nada! Mientras tanto, Morofushi se colocaba la corbata y el pelo.

-En mi defensa, argumento que...

-¡No quiero volver a oirte hablar en mi vida!

-¡¿Se puede saber que os pasa a los dos?!

-¡Nada! ¡¿Nos vamos ya o no?!

Y, al levantarse, soltó un estornudo.

-¡Te dije que no salieras, que te estabas recuperando de una gripe! ¡Y mira qué cabezota eres! ¡Te espero abajo!-y, al salir, Uehara cerró con un portazo.

-(¡Hoy todo me sale mal!)-maldijo mientras se sonaba y se ponía la cazadora.

Después, observó que Morofushi volvía a leer su libro por decimoquinta vez.

-¡Eso! ¡No digas nada! ¡Achís! ¡Me has estropeado el White Day! ¡Achís!

Sin decir nada, de su bolsillo sacó tres caramelos y se los dejó en la mesa.

-¡¿Y ahora me das caramelos?! ¡¿Para consolarme?!

-Si se me permite hablar, creo que te vendrán bien. Ahora, debo irme a inspeccionar un caso.

Cogió la gabardina y salió de la sala. Tras maldecirlo durante cinco minutos, Yamato emprendió la marcha hacia la salida, pero la visión de esos caramelos en su mesa hizo que, con un acto involuntario y que hoy en día sigue sin tener explicación, los metiera en su abrigo.

El viaje en coche con Uehara fue callado y a veces interrumpido por los tosidos de Yamato y algún que otro de Uehara. Cuando llegaron a casa, Yamato ya estaba preparado para dormir en la caseta del cobertizo cuando a Uehara le dio un ataque de tos.

-Oye... No me digas que te lo he pegado.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡¿O es que no lo ves, oh gran inspector que liga con toda chica?!

-¡No te pongas así! ¡En realidad todo eso lo hice para...!

Pero otro ataque de tos de Uehara hizo que se callara. No podía verla en ese estado. No así.

-Anda, vete a la cama. Ahora te subo algo...

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No intentes arreglarlo!-y otro ataque de tos.

-Esa tos no suena nada bien...-y con un acto reflejo ante el frío de la tarde, metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, notando los caramelos-¡Mira! ¡Tómate uno! ¡Seguro que el picor de garganta se te pasa!

Uehara observó malhumorada los caramelos y cogió uno de mala gana.

-¡Que conste que aún no te he perdonado!-exclamó mientras se metía el caramelo en la boca-¡¿Cómo se te puede olvidar el White Day con lo mucho...?! ¿Con lo mucho que me esforcé yo en San Valentín...?-los ojos de Uehara se humedecieron y Yamato deseaba que la tierra le tragara.

Una cosa era ver a Uehara enferma y otra, muy diferente y más dañina, verla llorar por su culpa. Pero aquella imagen se esfumó de su cabeza cuando Uehara escupió el caramelo a la mano.

-¡¿Se puede saber a qué sabe este caramelo?! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre darle un caramelo de chocolate a un... enfermo?-y se quedó mirando el caramelo y después miró a Yamato-. Es... Es de chocolate Hikari... Mi favorito... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Pues... Yo... (¡El hijo de su madre de Koumei compró esos caramelos porque sabía de antemano que nunca llegaría a comprar el chocolate de Uehara!) Me fijé que estabas de mal humor y deduje que, a lo mejor, te había contagiado la gripe... Y te compré esos caramelos... Bueno... Porque...-pero no pudo seguir.

Uehara le estaba dando tal abrazo que podría haberle roto cualquier costilla mientras lloraba.

-Gracias, Kan-chan... Muchas gracias... No sé porqué dudaba de ti...

-Bueno, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho al verme haciendo lo que he hecho todo el día en la Central...

-Entremos, ¿vale?-y le dio la mano.

-Claro.

-¿Y por qué entonces preguntabas lo de los chocolates a las detectives?

-¡Uff! Es una larga historia que te contaré algún día... Pero prométeme que no se la contarás a Koumei nunca.

-¡Prometido! ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente, Kan-chan?

-¡No, por favor! Creo que he tenido suficiente chocolate por este año.

Y los dos entraron sonriendo y dándose la mano en su casa.

_**TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO :)**_

_**¡ESTE TRÍO NECESITA SU PROPIA HISTORIA! ¡ARRIBA EL TRÍO DE NAGANO!**_


End file.
